Dice
What Dice are used in HEXplore It? A variety of dice are used within the HEXplore It games to introduce randomness into the game world. In general, the games consist of at least three d10 (ten-sided) dice per hero as well as a d6 (six-sided) to be used in various instances. After The Valley of the Dead King, each consecutive game has introduced a unique die to the gameplay, such as the Fate Die (an eight-sided die) in The Forests of Adrimon and the Pyramid Die (a four-sided die) in The Sands of Shurax. Roll Success Succeeding a roll means that the player has rolled a result on a die equal to or less than the indicated number. Critical Success A "Critical Success" indicates a natural roll of a "Hex" on a die. Usually, this indicates something exceptionally good happening, as indicated by the kind of roll that the Critical Success was rolled on. Critical Failure A "Critical Failure" indicates a natural roll of the worst number on a die, usually the opposite spectrum of the "Hex" result. This indicates that something exceptionally bad has happened, as indicated by the kind of roll that the Critical Failure was rolled on. Skill Dice Skill Dice represent the ability for the heroes to perform in one of three broad skill categories - Navigation, Exploration, and Survival. Each hero has one set of skill dice to roll throughout the game as needed. Skill dice are rolled during the Skill Phase of a Game Turn and as indicated by unique situations. All skill dice are different colored ten-sided dice with a "HEX" value instead of a 1. Navigation/Navigate (Green) The Navigation Die is a green ten-sided die. It represents the hero's ability to maneuver and chart a path through the environment. A regular success on a Navigation check in the Skill Phase adds a success to the party's Movement check. As long as half of the party succeeds their Navigation check, then the party moves where they want to. If less than half of the heroes succeed, then the party Wanders. A Critical Success on a Navigation check means that the party does not Wander, regardless of the results of the other Navigation Checks. Depending on the Volume it may also offer other bonuses. Exploration/Explore (Yellow) The Exploration Die is a yellow ten-sided die. It represents the hero's ability to investigate, perceive, and otherwise observe inconsistencies within their environment. A regular success on an Exploration check in the Skill Phase means that hero has found something useful while traveling and gains 2 Gold. A failure simply means that the hero has not discovered anything useful in their travels. A Critical Success on an Exploration check means that they also discover a safe place to make camp, and allows each hero to regain 1 Health. Depending on the Volume it may also offer other bonuses. Survival (Blue) The Survival Die is a blue ten-sided die. It represents the hero's ability to discover safe havens, withstand the elements, and generally sustain themselves within the harsh environment. A regular success on a Survival check in the Skill Phase means that the hero has been able to scavenge enough food from their travels to satisfy their Food Rating. A failure means that the hero must consume Food equal to their Food Rating or gain a rank of Starvation. A Critical Success on a Survival check means that they also make the journey so soothing that each hero regains 1 Energy. Villain Dice Villain Dice are only used in the "Villain vs. All" mode of the HEXplore It games, where one player takes on the role of that game's Villain in an attempt to defeat the heroes. They represent three broad Villain categories - Might, Supremacy, Prowess. They are rolled during the Villain's Phase and as indicated by unique situations. All Villain dice are different colored ten-sided dice with a "HEX" value instead of a 1. Might (Red) The Might Die is a red ten-sided die. It is a measure of the Villain's power. It is a passive Ability which increases the Villain's power for the Final Combat. Supremacy (Gray) The Supremacy Die is a gray ten-sided die. It is a measure of the Villain's power of their domain. It has a unique ability that can be activated by the Villain's player for the cost of Energy. Prowess (Black) The Prowess Die is a measure of the Villain's unique strength and ability to defeat the heroes. It has a unique ability that can be activated by the Villain's player for the cost of Energy. Favored Opponent Die The Favored Opponent Die represents a hero's skill at defeating a particular kind of enemy. It is generally rolled during the Declaration Phase of combat as damage to an opponent that cannot be avoided. It is a purple six-sided die with a "HEX" value instead of a 6. There are some gameplay abilities that can change the Favored Opponent Die from a six-sided die into a different kind of die. Fate Die The Fate Die was introduced in HEXplore It: The Forests of Adrimon. It is used in FoA in a variety of gameplay mechanics, and can even be used in place of the Favored Opponent Die as well as a Skill Die in some gameplay mechanics. The Fate Die is a teal eight-sided die with a "HEX" value instead of an 8. Category:Rules